Unkown Love
by TawogTiger56
Summary: In this story Danny my OC falls in love with Lexy and this time Ryan has 14 and Caroline 14,and they didn't meet.Lexy is lexboss's OC,she gave me permission to use it.WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON SCENES,DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie wake up!" said a gently female voice  
"Why?" said Lexy with a soft voice  
"It's the great day,you will go to school!"  
"YAY!"

After 15 min...

"Thanks mom,I must go now!"  
"Ok,be nice and make new friends" said Nicole while kissing Richard

"Psst Richard I love you so much,thank you for making us this child!"

"..ahem you gave her birth..."

"Oh shut up *kisses him again on his lips*"  
After Lexy reaches the classroom,she is being greeted:  
"Hi classroom,this is your new classmate,Lexy!"  
"Hi Lexy!" saying all the classroom"  
When Danny saw her...it was like an instant love arrow!  
"Oh my god...she is so beautiful..like an angel!" Danny saying in his mind  
"Lexy you will stay next to Danny." saying the Teacher  
"No way...this is too big coincidence TOO BIG" was thinking Danny...  
"H-h-hi,my na-na-name is Lexy what's yours?"  
"Danny."  
"That's c-c-cute"  
"What are you afraid so much off?"  
"Off nothing..."  
"Ok"  
"Classroom!Shut up please,and be attentive at the hour!"  
"Yess miss Simian!"  
"LEXY WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?PLAYING WITH YOUR PHONE?GO AT THE TABLE AND DO 50 MATH EXERCISES NOW!"  
"This is miss simian...a pain in the ass,let me handle the situation!"  
"Miss Simian,I was playing on the phone,don't blame her,let me do the exercises!"  
"OK GO NOW"  
After 5-7 min  
"Oh god come on...it's the last exercise...it's so freaking hard"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok I done it!"  
"Classroom!NOW YOU CAN GO TO LUNCH!The class is over!"  
"Thanks a lot Danny,how could I repay you?"  
"Oh you mustn't..."  
*Lexy kisses Danny on his lips,and of course Danny blushes*  
"Wait,what,where,when?"  
"Oh come on...I'll go for the lunch,do you come?"  
"Of course,just let me go to the bathroom and I'll come!"  
"Ok!"  
*Danny's POV*  
Oh my god...Lexy,ju-just kissed me...I feel how my.."stick" is growing...and getting stronger...oh my god..  
these feelings are so strong..  
*In the Lunch Room*  
"Hehehe Lexy,do you think that you will have a relationship with Danny,our smartest and charm boy from our class?"  
"Girls...I do not intend nothing!"  
*One of them slaps Lexy's face*  
"YOU 3 OF YOU GET YOUR HANDS OF LEXY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING,WHY DO YOU SLAP HER WITHOUT ANY SENSE  
HUH?GET THE F**K OUT OF MY FACE NOW!"  
"Thanks Danny!"  
"Well let's get the whole "recipe" completed!"  
"How?"  
"Kiss me hard"  
"Ok..."  
Reeeeevieeeewwwww :D


	3. Chapter 3

*Danny starts to kiss her until he reaches to her panties..feeling them that they are wet*  
"DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
*Danny suddenly sees what is he doing*  
"SORRY SORRY!I am so sorry!"  
"Ok I forgive you this time..."  
*After the class ends both of them go home*  
*At Danny's Home*  
"Hey bro!"  
"Hi Ryan!"  
"How was your day?"  
"Awesome...!"  
"Ok come with me in our room I have to show you something"  
"What?"  
"You'll see..."  
"Well,look on your window,what do you see?"  
"Lexy getting naked,by changing her clothes?"  
"Exactly."  
"Did you had a strong feeling in your pants this day?"  
"Yes..."  
"Ok now we must do this,put your hands on your cock"  
"WHAT?"  
"Do as I say!"  
"Ok..."  
"Now start by shaking your cock and start pulling it up and down"  
"Ok"  
"Do you feel any,pleasure?"  
"Strangely,yes I am more calm too...are you doing that too?Are you looking at a naked girl?"  
"I am looking at Caroline,she's 14 like me,and Lexy is 12 like you,am I right?"  
"Yes...you are very right."  
"Ok let's stop doing this,now we must go further,and dig deeper!"  
"Like?"  
"Tell Lexy that you find her hot."  
"Are you talking seriously?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok I will do that tomorrow!"  
"Ok tell me how you made it!"  
And yes I tell again review.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock Knock*  
"Who's there?"said Nicole  
"Danny,from the neighbourhood"  
*Nicole opens the door*  
"What do you want?"  
"Is Lexy home?"  
"Yes,but I will not you in."  
"Why?"  
"Lexy told me what you done to her"  
"What?"  
"Don't say that you don't know,because you  
what you did,just be fair and tell me the truth."  
"I didn't done anything to your daughter!"  
"Really?Why does she said that you put your hand under her skirt,and under her panties huh?"  
"umm,umm...I...just done a mistake!"  
*Nicole activates rage mode"  
"A MISTAKE?YOU COULD HAVE LEAVED HER PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!"  
"...what the heck?I just put my hands on her panties and I could have leaved her pregnant?"  
"YES,YOU COULD HAVE MADE HER HORNY AND THAT COULD HAVE GET HER TO WANT TO MAKE S*X WITH YOU"  
*Danny starts to freak out*  
"Hey isn't that Lexy?I am saved..."was thinking Danny  
"Mom?Who is at the door?"  
"N-n-nobody my dear"  
"And why is Danny staying at the door?"  
"If you touch my daughter,you will suffer" whispered NIcole at his ear  
"How to touch her...these mothers..always fearing the worse." was saying Danny in his mind  
"Hi Lexy!"  
"Hi Danny!Let's go in my room,if you want!"  
"Ok sure"  
"Remember..if something happens to her it's your fault..." whispered Nicole at Danny's ear  
*After 5 min*  
"What do you wanted to tell me Lexy?"  
"This!"  
*Kisses Danny on his lips*  
"Oh...that...makes a lot of sense"  
*Lexy starts to get Danny's lap*  
"What are you trying to do?"  
"You'll see"  
"Aha!So those two are trying to do nasty things...time to end this!" said Nicole silently  
*Nicole breaks the door*  
"WHAT THE?" said Danny  
"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!"  
*Kicks Danny in his face*  
THIS IS FOR HER  
*Kicks Danny at his kidneys*  
THIS IS FOR ME  
*Strikes again at Danny's face*  
AND THIS WAS FOR RICHARD!  
"MOM!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
"I PROTECTED YOU"  
"NO YOU LEAVED HIM IN A BLOOD POOL,YOU DIDN'T HELPED ME AT ALL  
I WANTED TO PUT THIS NECKLACE AT HIS NECK YOU PERVERTED MOM,  
I DON'T WANT TO TALK NEVER WITH YOU AGAIN,I'LL CALL MY BROTHER,GUMBALL!"  
"Hi,gummypuss."  
"Hi Lexy!What is it?"  
"Your mother and mine's leaved my boyfriend in a blood pool,he bleeds from his mouth,nose"  
"CARRY DANNY AT US NOW,CARRIE WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!"  
"Ok i'll come quickly!"  
"You shouldn't have done that mom..."  
*After 15 min*  
"Is he ok auntie Carrie?"  
"He'll be fine..."

Hehe...who knows what will happen next,check it out next!Chapter 5 will come soon!


End file.
